


Piggyback Rides In The Woods

by Boozombie



Category: One Piece
Genre: Complete, Doctor Law, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Piggyback Rides, Short One Shot, feral child Luffy, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boozombie/pseuds/Boozombie
Summary: Law was told by his therapist to take some time in nature, only to end up seeing a kid fall from a cliff. Now with an injured boy on his hands, the only way to the hospital involves piggyback rides and promises of a lunch date.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 13
Kudos: 150





	Piggyback Rides In The Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ghost__cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost__cat/gifts).



> A good friend of mine asked for a piggyback ride fic, so here, this exists now. Have fun!

Law felt his eyebrow twitch as he stared at the laughing teenager explain how he fell down a cliff. This kid, this kid right here didn’t have a right to laugh! Law had been terrified when he’d seen a body fly over the cliff, and the kid who’d given him a damn  _ heart attack _ was now just laughing as he explained his -frankly- ridiculous story! 

“-so you see I had to jump! Because then the rhino beetle would have gotten away!” The kid ended his story. This story had somehow involved a cougar, three different tunnel collapses, and one very lost baby deer... Law was never following his therapist’s advice ever again! How he got in this situation was entirely her fault, if she hadn’t recommended him going hiking then he’d never even be here! 

Unfortunately as a doctor, Law couldn’t just ignore someone that was possibly dying. So here he was, wrapping the ankle of the dumbest person he’d ever met. 

“How the hell does a beetle invalidate the risk of jumping off a cliff?!” Law snapped at the kid. And he is a  _ kid,  _ Law had already found his ID in his wallet, while looking for some kind of medical card. He was nineteen, almost a full decade younger than Law himself and with less than half his brain power. “Why the hell were you even out here? You aren’t even dressed for hiking!” 

The boy was wearing fucking sandals in the god damn forest! Was he touched in the head, or just stupid?! 

“You’re dumb!” The boy pouted. His eyes were so serious that Law couldn’t help but balk at him for saying such an insult. 

“Excuse me?!” 

“I said you’re dumb!” He said again, rubbing in the insult. “Of course the beetle was worth it! It was a  _ Rhino  _ beetle! And probably the last one for the year! And I would’ve caught it if I hadn’t fallen!” 

“You were twenty feet in the air! Of course you didn’t catch it! You fuc-“ Law cut himself off before he called the boy a lunatic and sighed, rubbing his face harshly. “What are you doing running around the forest in sandals?” 

_ And shorts and just a vest, does he realize it’s November?! It may be a relatively safe hiking trail but it’s still important to wear appropriate clothing!  _

“How did you even get the trail officials to let you up here in this attire?” Law asked a little more curiously than his other questions. He was very concerned if the boy somehow snuck past the rangers, their literal job was to stop stupidity like this! 

“What do you mean?” The boy tilted his head like a cat. “I live here.” 

Law's eyes grew wide and he looked around like that would answer his confusion. He lived here? Like out here in the forest? All by himself?! “You live here? This place doesn’t have residential homes, you can’t live here.”

The boy pouted more. “Well this is where I’ve always lived!” 

Law bit the inside of his cheek as he thought. The kid had an ID, and a medical card, so  _ someone  _ was taking care of him and he wasn’t feral. He was social and had a grasp on language so nothing was wrong with him psychologically but it was still worrying because this mountain was supposedly not livable. Only people with licenses to go up past the marked paths at its base were allowed up there. It was supposedly because of large animals and dangerous random drops and rises in temperature. 

“Okay, well... we should really get you to a hospital. I’ve bandaged your ankle and it’s a minor miracle you didn’t break anything but you could have internal bleeding, so let’s get you to my car, I’ll take you.” Law sighed as he got up. 

“What’s bad about internal bleeding? Isn’t that where the bloods ‘sposed to be?” He asked with an owlish blink of his way too large eyes. 

Law felt an eyebrow twitch at the question, asking himself how this kid was even still alive. It was a mystery how he got  _ this _ old being  _ this _ dumb, he must be born under a lucky star. 

“Look, it’s bad, just trust me,” Law finally answered, guessing that the kid wouldn’t understand any actual medical explanation about internal bleeding. 

“Why?” He asked, tilting his head even more. He really did have some animal behaviorism, it was a little unsettling. That would explain why he didn’t seem upset over a cougar chasing him. Law thought at first that had been a lie since he hadn’t talked about it like a life threatening event, but now it was very plausible that cougars were a regular accordance for him. 

“I-well because...” They were strangers, he really had no reason to trust Law. 

“Shishishi~” the boy suddenly laughed. “You’re a nice guy, I can tell,” he said with a smile that made Law’s heart skip a beat.  _ Oh,  _ that was a killer smile... Law would have to be careful of that. 

“Seriously, we need to get you to a hospital,” Law finally said, snapping out of his shock caused by how bright that smile had been. 

“‘Kay!” The kid grinned again and began to start trying to push himself to stand. He winced and frowned as he put weight on his sprain. 

“Hey! Did I tell you, you could walk?!” Law reached forward and basically lifted the light kid up off his feet. 

“But you said-“

“I said, I was taking you to the hospital! Not that you would walk! You could permanently damage your leg!” Law yelled at him. 

The boy pouted more, looking at a loss for what Law meant. “But then how am I supposed to move?!” He whined loudly. 

“I’ll-“ Law stopped, realizing that the only option was to carry him down the mountain, since this wasn’t emergency enough to call in a medical team with a baseboard to carry the boy. “I’ll carry you, I guess,” Law sighed, how had his day because of this? He had just been trying to relax, do as his therapist told him... now he was going back to the hospital. 

He could picture the teasing now. Shachi and Penguin would say how he was so much of a workaholic he was bringing in the patients now. Those two were never going to let this go! 

“‘Kay!” The kid grinned again like it wasn’t at least a little dangerous to just trust a random guy in the forest. 

Law walked him over to a log and sat him down. Logistically the easiest way to do this was to give him a piggyback ride, which was fucking embarrassing to give a kid he barely knows one but it had to be done. Bruises were already beginning to form on his abdomen, it was important to get him to a hospital as soon as possible. 

“Okay,” Law sighed again, crouching down and turning his back to the kid. “Climb on, put your arms around my neck and hang on.” 

The boy didn’t waste a moment, like an octopus he wrapped his arms around Laws neck and fit himself snugly against Laws' back. Law would swear to the gods he felt the boy literally nuzzle the back of his head. He really was a wild animal. 

Law stood, taking on the boy's weight. The kids legs wrapped around his waist with the dexterity of a monkey. Law flushed as he accidentally frisked his hands over the kids -admittedly nice- butt before settling his grip under his thighs to keep him up. 

“You good?” Law asked as he cleared his throat. “Feel any pain?” 

“Mmhmm! I’m comfy!” The kid grinned, and Law only knew that because he could feel it against his neck. The warm wet breath against his skin made his hair stand at attention. 

_ Fuck,  _ Law cussed in his head. Shachi and Penguins mockery changing in his head to something more like  _ ‘you’re so deep into your work that you're using the hospital waiting room as a dating app? Ever heard of a bar?’.  _

“My name's Luffy,” the kid -Luffy- suddenly said, kicking his feet like a child. 

Law almost lost his balance from the sudden movement and glared as he walked. “Dr. Trafalgar, and don’t move!” This boy was a terrible patient, Law could already tell. 

“Tra-“ Luffy stopped, hummed frustratedly in his throat and  _ nuzzled  _ Law's neck again. “Torao!” He chirped happily. Law balked again, stopping to just sit in the horror that was this kid pronouncing his name all kinds of wrong. “When we gonna get there? I’m hungry!”

Law was frozen, baffled and appalled once again by  _ what the fuck  _ this situation was. Let’s review... Law found an injured kid, found out he was basically an animal, offered to carry him to the hospital, and then didn’t even get the decency of his name said right!

“My name is Trafalgar Law, not Torao! Say it right, or don’t say it!” Law yelled, hitching him up higher on his back and continuing forward. “And you should have packed yourself a lunch, my business is fixing your injuries, not filling your stomach.” 

“I did say it right, Torao!” Luffy laughed like Law was being silly. “But I’m  _ really _ hungry Torao! I could die!” 

Law felt a headache coming, quickly realizing that nothing he said was going to get Luffy to call him anything different. “I  _ really  _ don’t care,” Law mockingly said. 

Luffy pouted against Law’s neck, before the drool began. “I was gonna go hunting, fire roasted crocodile with the yummy mushrooms that are okay to eat, or I was gonna catch some boar. Hey, Torao, have you ever had boar? It tastes  _ so  _ good! It’s juicy and not too fatty, and if you season it right then it’s like the best!” 

“Ew! Stop drooling over me!” Law yelled, rolling his wet shoulder to try and get it away. 

“But it’s  _ so  _ yummy! I’m so hungry!” He whined. 

Law huffed miserably and fought the urge to drop the kid.  _ “If  _ I take you to get some food, will you stop drooling on me?!” 

“Really?!” Luffy gasped in pure delight. 

“Yes, really!” Law snapped. “After you're checked over I’ll get you some food, now stop drooling!” He ordered. 

Luffy laughed happily and squeezed Law's neck gleefully. “Then it’s a date!” He cheered, still swinging his legs. 

Law had a sneaking suspicion that Luffy was never going to leave him alone as he squaked that getting food was certainly not a date. 


End file.
